


Love You To Pieces

by XXmariXX



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, francés bean cobain - Fandom, lindsey ballato - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXmariXX/pseuds/XXmariXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see that girl?<br/>The one sitting in the back, blaring Iron Maiden through her headphones?<br/>With her milky skin and blue eyes?<br/>That's Frances Cobain, the literal definition of perfection.<br/>And she's mine.<br/>She just doesn't know it yet.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Sleeping with the entire Women's Varsity Tennis Team sure does earn you a reputation.</p><p>Just take it from eighteen year old senior, Lindsey Ballato. </p><p>"Slut", "Whore", and even, "The Girl Bent Over the Table" are just some of the names she's known by. Most of the students and staff at Oakwood High just think of her as the lesbian skank who just wants to fuck as much as she can, not feeling any emotion besides her own sex-crazed lust.</p><p>Lindsey Ballato is not capable of love or emotion!</p><p>Then why is she falling for sixteen year old, girl genius, France Bean Cobain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfection That Is Frances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lindsey is a creep and Frances is perfect, but when is she not?

Frances Cobain. Yeah, that's her name.

The shy, awkward blonde sitting in the back of Mrs. Powell's classroom doodling.

I swear that girl will be deaf by the time she's twenty, by the way she plays her music. I mean, come on, I'm sitting about eleven desks away, and I can hear that shit. Well, not shit as in bad music, she's actually into some really great bands. Like Iron Maiden, which I'm pretty sure she's playing right now. Hold on a second...

Wait, yes. I can hear the lyrics to Sea of Madness.

I can't prevent the smile that grows on my face, and I feel my chest bubble up with pride. My girl's got good taste.

While she sketches away, I discreetly watch her out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to get caught spying. Goodness, I could just watch her all day. She's so... well what's the word? So perfect, so amazing... so Frances.

She drives me crazy with her vivid blue eyes, and the way they analyze everything. It's almost as if she is searching for something, every second of every day. If she is, I could not possibly begin to imagine what it could be, but when she does find it, if she is searching, I want to be there. I want to stand by her side when she makes the discovery she's spent her entire life seeking, all of that time she's spent scanning the trees and benches out side the window of our maths class. I want to be with her when she finds it, Hell, maybe I want to be the thing she discovers. What is it they say, "Some times what you're looking for is directly in front of your face."

As you can see, I have it bad for this girl. It's not totally my fault, though. How does one not want to claim Frances Bean Cobain as their own, as she makes it impossible not to want her? Every little thing she does is perfect, like she's been rehearsing such a simple movement for centuries. How else could someone walk so gracefully or push their hair behind their ears like Frances does?

I absolutely love that as well. The way she arches her fingers, sliding the dirty blond strands behind her delicate ears (the ears that withstand Iron Maiden 24/7), it almost seems as if she is sliding the strings of my heart.

_Wow, Lindsey. That's pretty cheesy, for you._

I guess that's just what she does to me, I guess.

It even almost hurts me, when I see her blaring her music. I can't help but think of all the damage she's doing to her poor ears, and I want to tell her to turn it down a bit. But knowing her, she'd probably just wave me off, annoyed, insisting she's fine. That's just the kind of stubborn little shit she is.

As far as my fascination with her, I assure you, she is very aware. And she has made that very clear to me on several occasions.

Like the time I followed her into the bathroom, she did a very excellent job of keeping a few steps away from me at all times or seeing me in the hallway and turning around just to avoid me even though I was directly located in front of her next class.

Yes, I have memorized her schedule, but there's nothing wrong with that! Friends memorize each others' schedules all the time! Okay, I don't think Frances would call us friends... or accomplices...

Okay, it's a tad bit creepy, but that's not even the worst part. I even freakin' stalk her! I always follow her wherever she goes, even if it's the bathroom.

It's not like I follow her into the stall; I'm not that much of a creep!

Other than avoiding me, she doesn't acknowledge my affection or desire to be in a near radius of her at all times. She acts like she doesn't notice, and pretends it doesn't bother her. I know it does, though, I can tell by the way she stifles a sigh when I follow her outside or when she attempts to casually smile at me. I know that she knows that I want her. I also know that she's probably a bit frightened by my reputation, which pisses me off to a great extent.

Maybe if I wasn't the school slut, she would bask in the joy of my company instead playing it off like nothing. It's just not fair, why can't I have her just because of 14 too many mistakes?Compared to the other girls at my school, that was nothing. But due to the fact that it was the entire Women's Varsity Tennis (and the fact that I have openly expressed my attraction to ladies) brought more than a little trouble.

During the week of the tennis incident, I was greeted with homophobic taunts and slurs such as; "You are going to burn in Hell, skank.", "You disgust me, like, every time I look at you I throw up a little.", and of course the occasional, "next time, can I watch?"

It was not pleasant, to say the least. And it certainly didn't help when the "popular crowd" decided to give me a "gift" for my birthday.

Let's just say, opening your locker so about ten thousand bottles of sexual lubrication can come tumbling out is not the greatest move. I accepted my position as School Skank by calling out, "Thank You!" to the laughing crowd that had gathered to see me break down in tears at my "surprise."

Oh my, the looks of shock and disgust on their faces. It was pure ecstasy.

The teachers came out to see what the commotion in the hall was, and for some bullshit reason, they pinned it on me. Of course, I got detention every day after school for three weeks. Why they thought I would purposely stock my locker with lube is beyond me. Some teachers are just born stupid, I guess.

Anyways, that was last year, and this is France's first year at Monroe High. I remember the day she came to school.

She walked through the doors to calculus, a binder in hand.The ancient teacher forced the poor thing to introduce herself. She muttered a quiet, "Frances.", before sitting in the back as far away from everyone else as possible. I could tell by the way she carried herself that she was very shy and maybe a little bit insecure.

She looked so innocent and tiny (still does). Like, she's at least a whole ruler below me.

I guessed she was a little younger, from her babyish face, but it wasn't until after I heard she's only sixteen that I knew how young. She has apparently been homeschooled by her parents until now, and she has skipped two years of school due to her high IQ which meant that this is her last year of high school.

Frances is quite peculiar compared to the average senior at Monroe High. She eats alone outside, under the bleachers and she is always drawing or stuffing her face in a book.

I'm guessing people tell her to stay away from me, because even though she smiles when our eyes meet, she never engages me in a conversation. But then again, she doesn't really engage with anyone.

"Get into groups!" Mrs. Powell's shrill voice interrupts my thoughts.

I take a moment to process what she said before I turn to Frances, and as sleek as a black panther, I make my way to her desk. She doesn't look up even though I am directly in front of her face, and I know she can see me and is very aware of my presence.

"Franny, will you be my partner?"

She blinks, still staring at the oak desk before her. Then, very slowly, she meets my gaze while biting her lip. I know she's probably overcome with the realization that I'm the last person and she's stuck with me. Just the way I like it. 

She speaks so softly that if she was any quieter I wouldn't be able to hear her. Which I believe is a good thing because usually deaf people are loud. So Frances' hearing lives another day."Okay."

I smile. Victory is mine and I've got you right where I want you, honey. Plopping down in the chair besides her, I put my feet on the table and cross my arms. Then, with a slight flip of my head, I ask, "So what are we doing again?"

She turns, eyes wide. "Weren't you listening?"

Oh, the cuteness will be the death of me. She actually thought I'd be listening like her, the innocent, good, little schoolgirl.

"Babe, I never listen. I'm a dominant." I smirk, definitely owning up to my slutty title. That's right, bitches and pricks, Skank Ballato is here to kick some ass.

Frances seems to choke on her tongue or something and I chuckle to myself.

"Just thought I'd make that clear for the next time we're in the bedroom."

She quickly recovers. "I regret to inform you, Ms. Ballato, there will never be a next time."

I whistle, leaning back in the red, plastic chair. "That's what they all say. Now let's get this multiplication thing on the road."

"No, Lindsey. It's rates of interest and price." She sighs.

"Franny, there's only one price I care about. And that's yours."

"Don't call me that." Frances lets out a whine and I have to say I enjoy watching her squirm.

"Sorry," I say in a voice full of concern, causing her to look up in hope. "Franny."

A groan escapes her pale lips and she pulls out a pencil, pointing it straight at my neck, scaring me a little. "I will make you a deal; if you shut up and leave me alone, I will do this entire fucking project on my own."

"Ooh, bossy. I didn't know you had that in you." I sigh, with as much drama as I can. "Such a shame you're my submissive and you don't get a say."

France opens her mouth before closing it. She scrunches her eyebrows, opening her mouth. "Who said I'm anyone's submissive?"

I'm actually quite surprised she had a reply to that. This might make me sound like a bitch, but I really do enjoy tormenting her. "Well it's pretty obvious, babe. The way I can easily get to you, make you squirm," I whistle yet again. Then, in a singsong voice I add, "Submissive, especially for me."

"Even if I was, which I'm not, what makes you think I would want to be yours?"

I laugh a little, causing Mrs. Powell to glance over at us. Thankfully, I move my legs just in time, so it looks like they've been resting under the table the whole time. After a few moments, I lean over to Frances. My voice is a whisper that matches the smirk on my face. "It doesn't matter, because you're mine. You belong to me."

"You can't just claim me." She scoffs, but I catch the way her voice trembles and her breath shakes.

"Honey, I just did. Now how about those ratios?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter! Hopefully not too bad. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated.  
>  XO Mari


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 

**So my name is Mari, and this is my first time writing on Archive. So if you see any problems or or mistakes; please let me know, it would be very much appreciated. Also, this particular work is also available on Wattpad, I originally wrote it there, but I've decided to transfer it here. The name is the same, only I've tweaked the story a little bit so it is a tad bit better. That's all for now, hopefully everything runs smoothly. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
